Home
by Stella Luce 333
Summary: SDAKA 1: Kadic Acdmy...just anthr bordng schol? Not even close...
1. Chapter 1

I do have a little note for you guys, but it's at the bottom so you can enjoy the story (after all, you didn't click this link to listen to me talk). Just know that it's been 10 years since the show ended…

Alita's POV:

"It's so nice to see you again, Alita…"

I turned to the door. "Sissy! What are you dong here?" I asked.

"I work here." She sat down in her father's char. Well, technically, it's her char now. "When Daddy retired, there was only one person he wanted to take his spot, so here I am."

"Well, it's nice to see anther friendly face." I said. "So much has changed since we left…"

"Then I assume you still know your way around?" Sissy asked.

"Of course!"

"Then here is the key to your new dorm." I thanked her & turned to leave. "Oh, & Alita? Expect to be observed some time this first week."

"So soon?"

"Yes, we like to make sure our new teachers are up to the job before the class gets attached." I waited to see if there was more. "You can go now."

Once I left her office, I couldn't help but smile. I couldn't believe that I had gotten my dream job!

I was a teacher at Kadic Academy!

After I put my stuff away, I headed outside to take a walk. I smiled thinking about all the memories that happened here. It felt like I was finally home. It's a really good feeling, let me tell you…

Oh, wow! I can see the roof where Ulrick & Sissy climbed when XANA had launched an attack! It's _still _missing the shingles!!

I know a lot of people probably are wondering why I'm writing this even though my other story isn't complete. Well, honestly…I was kinda running out of ideas for it. Sorry! But don't think of it as "incomplete" think of it as "to be continued…"

**I'm really excited about this though! I hope you guys like it (& that the lines I figured out how to make in Word actually carry over)!**

**Please review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review!!!**

Tori's POV:

"Hey, what's up?" I asked as I sat across from Gary.

"Nothing much." He lowered his voce. "I fond more stuff out about the computer."

"Gary…"

"Trust me, Tori, nobody's been there for years. Nobody cares if we mess with it. Besides, don't you want to go back?"

I thought about the forest he had shown me the other night. I knew that, despite everything, I really, _really, _wanted to go back. "Yeh, I do. I still don't like these…things…that attacked us."

"If we don't bother them, they won't bother us. Besides…" Gary stared over my shoulder. "…Wow…"

I turned to see what he was looking at. A girl was walking towards us, & all the boys were staring at her.

"You're Victoria, right?" she asked.

"Yes, but I go by Tori." I said.

"Hi, I'm Kelly, your new room mate." She sat down next to me. "So this is…?"

"Hi…" Gary said, still in a dream like state. I tried not to laugh, but I knew I'd have to bring it up again later.

"How do like Kadic so far?" I asked.

"I like it. The people seem nice. I already have several boys tell me to ask them if I needed help…"

"Hi…" Gary said again. If he didn't snap out of it soon, this would be a long lunch…

"Do you want to meet me tonight at the factory?" Gary asked. The bell had brought his senses back, & Kelly was walking too far ahead to hear us. "I was hoping to do more exploring…"

I smiled. "Did you mean the virtual world, or the factory itself?"

"Why not both?"

"Sure, why not?"

Now, I know that there are a lot of fics like this, where new kids find Lyoko. But before you hit the back button, know that this will be different (unless, of course, there's some thing really similar to it that I haven't red yet…).

**Please review!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Alita's POV:

"Ok you guys, settle down. Go to the stations I set up, take your measurements & then we'll talk about what we've been looking at for the past few days." As the class got up, I noticed Sissy was in the back of the room. Today must be the day of observation she had told me about.

I called for the class to sit back down when it sounded like there was more gossiping then measuring.

"Ok, so we've been talking about the weather, manly what cases the weather." I began. "What did you find that the air pressure was today?" I didn't have the names down yet, so I just pointed to one of ones raising their hand.

"It seemed high."

I called on a girl who happened to be across the room. "We had low pressure over here."

"Well, that's strange." I said. I checked the barometers on both sides of the room. Sure enough, one had a higher reading than the other. "That's really bizarre…" I smiled as I fond a way to make it part of the lesson. "So, what do we know happens when high & low pressure meets?"

"Thunder storms." said the girl.

"Right." I said as I turned to write some thing on the board. "So…"

"Oh my God!" some body cried. I spun around to see what was the matter. Everybody was staring at the ceiling. I looked up, & saw some thing that looked like…storm clods…? I glanced in the back & saw Sissy staring at me. I cold tell she wasn't happy. I tried to move on with the lesson. "Let's back on track here…"

That was when it started raining.

I had to think fast. I said the first thing that came to my mind. "All right every body, let's head outside where it's…not raining?"

* * *

Kelly's POV:

After leaving the storm, I decided to go back to the dorm to get a towel, but given the number of kids out here, it must be raining everywhere. I decided it wasn't worth my time, especially since I was lost & the storm had now started outside too.

I was about to turn the corner, when I herd people fighting. I was about to walk away & find Tori & Gary, but then I realized that _they _were the ones fighting!

"…all _your _fault, you know! You & your stupid computer." Tori said.

"Computers can't case storms!" Gary said.

"Computers don't have virtual worlds, as well as what ever else is on there!" She then pushed him as a huge bolt of lightning struck _exactly _where they were just standing. After my hearing came back from the very loud thunder, they continued.

"…Ok, so maybe it's worth checking out…"Gary said.

"I think we're safer if we split up & meet there." Tori said. She then walked off.

I was trying to figure out what to do when I saw anther flash of lightning. It hit a tree, which ended up falling on Gary!

"Are you all right?" I asked after I helped him out of the branches. When he tried to stand, he couldn't put any weight on his right side.

"My ankle. I can't walk."

"I'll help you." I said. "Where to?"

"…Can you keep a secret?"

Yes, I know it's evil to leave a cliffy, but you know you love them…

* * *

**With any luck, it's enough to keep you around 'till the end! Perhaps with a review?**

**(It case you didn't get the not so subtle hint, I'll beg) Please review!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Kelly's POV:

"Gary, what happened???" Tori said as we entered what Gary had called "the lab."

"I'm fine, Tor."

"No, you're not!" I said. "Some lightning hit a tree, & Gary got caught up in the branches. He's lucky to not have been more hurt." I said as I led him over to the char.

"Did you find anything that might help us?" Gary asked Tori.

"Did you forget that I'm not touching any controls until we know what they all do?"

"Wait a minute." I said. "You mean the _virtual world _cased the storm?"

"You told her?" Tori asked.

"I couldn't walk, & I had to say some thing…besides, she can just stay here while we check out things on Lyoko."

"Are you crazy, Gary?" Tori asked. "You can barely walk, & we know that there are monsters. If they find us, you'd be back quickly."

"But it's too risky for you to go alone." Gary said.

"I agree." I cut in quickly. They both kind of looked at me.

"What do you agree with?" Tori asked.

"Both of you." I said. "Gary had most of his weight on me the while on the way here, & from what he told me, I can tell it's too risky for somebody to be alone." I took a deep breath. "Which is why I'm gong."

I cold tell that they saw my logic & agreed with it…even if they didn't like it.

"Tori will show you what to do." Gary said.

I hope I'm not gong to regret this in a minute…

* * *

I stood up after a not so good landing. I pulled my sword out of its sheath. "…We may have just fond some thing even cooler than the Wii…"

"Girls, the computer keeps saying some thing about an activated tower. Try to find it will I figure out how to use the coordinates to guide you."

"Hey, look, the tower over there is red." Tori said. "All of the towers I've seen so far have been blue. Do you think that might be what we're looking for?"

I shrugged. "It's a good a place to start as any."

* * *

**Well, at lest they're headed the right way. But…are they all alone on Lyoko? Guess you're just gonna have to come back & find out!**

**Just a little side note: At the end of all my fics, I write a special chapter just for my readers that you can be a part of! Just leave questions for me in your review, & I'll answer them in my final chapter!**

**Oh, & by the way, I WILL answer anything.**

**Please review!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Kelly's POV:

It wasn't until we got close to the tower that things started to get interesting.

"Ow!" I cried. "Some thing just stung me…" I looked up & saw the biggest bug I'd ever seen.

"Guess it's time to fight." Tori said as she pulled out her daggers. I pulled out my sword, but these guys were hard to fight. They kept dodging my blade, & Tori couldn't hit any no matter how hard she threw. Eventually, they had formed a circle around us.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"Run!" Tori said as she pulled me into a ditch that she fond. It was the perfect hiding spot; there was even a roof for protection against the weird bugs. After all, if we cold barely get through the opening, the bugs definitely couldn't.

We sat a moment, catching our breath.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Got any info on these bugs, Gary?" Tori asked.

"No, but I do have some news for you. You're not gonna like it."

"Just tell us."

"Ms. Stones is here."

Tori & I looked at each other. "…_What??_"

* * *

Alita's POV:

My head was spinning as I entered the factory. XANA was dead, but I didn't know what to make of any of this. After all, if it was XANA, wouldn't he be after me instead of the students?

When I got to the lab, I noticed that some body was already there. As I walked closer, I realized it was Gary, sitting in a position I'd seen Jeremy in many times before.

"What's happening?" I said. He didn't take his eyes off the screen.

"My ankle's broken, I don't know how to help Tori & Kelly, Ms. Stones is some where in the factory…" He turned to look at me. "Um…hi, Ms. Stones…I…uh…can totally explain this…"

"Don't worry, you will." I said as I reached over & typed in commands to send me to Lyoko. "But now's not the time. Now's the time to stop this storm that XANA made."

"Wait…what?"

I headed back to the elevator. "By the way, don't expect any extra credit for this."

* * *

**Well, if you were wondering when Alita was gonna to show up, here's your answer! Don't forget to leave some questions for the final chapter, 'cuz I'll answer anything!**

**Please review!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Tori's POV:

"How much longer do you think this will hold?" I asked Kelly. The monsters kept firing at the top of the ditch, & it kept cracking.

"I don't think they can get us in here." At that point, the top of the ditch broke into pieces. We were now sitting in a ditch, with no protection.

"You were saying?" I asked as we jumped to our feet. As I was about to throw my dagger, the monster was suddenly destroyed.

Kelly turned to me. "Did you do that?"

"I did." The voce came from behind us. We turned & saw Ms. Stones standing there, dressed in her own battle gear. "Watch out!" We ducked as she threw anther energy ball over our heads. Kelly & I jumped apart, ready to fight again.

Even though I felt useless.

After missing quite a few times, Ms. Stones came over. "I know you don't have a lot of time to aim, but you should you use the time you have wisely." She handed me my daggers, which I had thrown way out of reach. "That symbol on them is your target."

I smiled as I finally managed to get rid of a monster with out pure dumb luck! "Thanks." I told her. "But…how do you know so much about this?"

"I'll tell you later. Can you handle them while I help Kelly?"

I nodded, but then I herd Kelly scream. She was breaking up into bits the way Gary & I did when we got sent back home. Luckily, there was only one left, which Ms. Stones took care of.

"So…what do we do now?" I asked. I felt some thing hit my arm & saw myself breaking up. Apparently there was anther one behind me. When I opened my eyes again, I was in the factory.

* * *

Kelly, Gary, & I were all waiting in the lab when Ms. Stones came back. She had some how managed to take care of the tower. We all started asking questions as soon as she walked in.

"One at a time, guys! Relax." We all fell silent. "I know that you're confused. I am too, trust me. We'll explain everything to each other later."

"Why not now?" Kelly asked.

"Because I'm not the only person who knows about this place, & it'll be easer to explain everything once" she said. "Any way, it seems to me that you can keep a secret, & that you're all willing to help fight XANA."

"XANA?" I said. "What's a…XANA?"

"You mean _who _is XANA?" she asked. "Again that'll come later." She hit a few controls on the computer. "By the way, I want to see you after school so we can talk. I also don't want you to worry, since the only people who will remember what happened will only be those who know of Lyoko."

"How is that even possible?" Gary asked. Ms. Stones smiled.

"Return to the past…now."

* * *

**I know that this looks like the end, but there are still a few lose ends to tie up, so be sure to stop by next week!!!**

**Lots of questions have been coming in, but time is running out! Be sure to leave your questions in your review!!!**

**Please review!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Jim's POV:

Great, I had locked my keys in the garden shed again. I walked toward Sissy's office to ask her for her keys to get them out.

It was so nice that some of the old students were coming back. Sissy took her father's job, Alita was quickly becoming one of the most loved teachers, & even Willem became the head of the school board.

As I got closer to the office, I herd Sissy & Willem talking about some thing. They'd been having these meetings a lot lately. I didn't want to interrupt, so I waited outside the door for them to finish.

"…You promised me that none of the students would be in danger." Sissy was saying. "I'm not quite sure what happened, but you told me that if some body died…

"But nobody died, did they?" Willem asked.

"Well, no, but how cold time start all over again? Why doesn't anybody remember but us?"

"There are some things in this world that don't follow normal laws. You don't have to worry about it, Sissy."

"I want to help you though!"

"You already help me by watching over the school for me." he said. "Things got out of hand last time, & there were some…_variables_ I didn't think of. It won't happen again, I can promise you that."

Sissy didn't seem to by it. "But…"

"By the way, how much dos the school need for new soccer uniforms? You know I'm always willing to donate…"

I started to walk away. This wasn't a good time. Besides, I didn't really need my keys right now. Maybe instead of eating out, I'll see what the school's serving tonight…

* * *

**Ok, so it's a really short chapter, but I hope it was enough! I'd like to write a sequel, since everybody who's reviewed so far has liked it…**

**Since that was the last chapter, you have only a ****week ****to leave your questions! Be sure to stop by next week to see the answers!**

**Please review!!!**


	8. Q&A

Hey guys! Welcome to the special Q&A chapter! I've gotten tons of questions, & I want to thank you for all the kind reviews you gave me. To do that, I think I'll start answering the questions now ^.^

* * *

**What do you do outside of school besides write?**

Probably a lot of the same stuff you do. I play video games, listen to music, watch TV…everything a normal girl would do. Though I some times wonder how "normal" I really am…

**(In response to Ch. 5) How does [Alita] know Gary would be able to use the supercomputer correctly?**

Well, at that point she wouldn't have had much choice. But since Kelly & Tori were ok, that might have helped her feel a little better.

**Where is the rest of the Lyoko group?**

Jeremy is running his own business from home (with his lap top that never leaves his side). Yumi & Ulrick own a café that just happens to be across the street from Kadic. Od's trying to become a fames film director…the key word being "trying." This was gong to be in the last chapter, but I ended up cutting the scene in favor of a longer scene with Sissy & Willem.

**What's your favorite restaurant?**

Hmm…I'm not sure if I really have one favorite, but if it's a buffet I'm probably there! I also really like finding places when I'm on vacation that ether aren't at my home or that are small & only in that town. You never know what you'll find.

* * *

Well, I guess that's everything! I hope you liked the story, & I hope to see you when I write the sequel (I'd leek the title, but that would mean actually knowing what the title will be.). Thanks you to all of those who reviewed, & even if all you did was reed through it, I thank you.

Please review!!!


End file.
